Forgotten
by OEgirl
Summary: Enrique made a mistake and Oliver is beginning to pay for it... Will be EnriqueOliver sooner or later


**Chapter 1 **

Oliver walked slowly through the growing crowd in the heart of Paris. He loved when his team got to visit his home town yet, he wasn't all that happy when Enrique decided to ditch him.  
All he left was a lame excuse in his wake. Oliver wandered the busy streets alone, waiting for night were he would go back to his Manor and cook dinner. Cooking was his release. He could concentrate on something besides his everyday problems, with no interruptions.  
He made great food and was praised by his crush throughout the whole meal.

The young Frenchman looked up from his stroll down a secluded alley and reddened at the sight of his best friend in a lip-lock with a pretty blonde girl, who probably didn't speak a word of English or Italian. Just another pretty face.

He stood there for a few minutes not looking at the couple but through them in his own world where that blonde was replaced with a slightly shorter green haired boy. Tugging himself out of his make believe dream world, he swiftly turned around, berating himself for staring, and made his way to his home were Johnny and Robert were sure to be waiting, complaining about hunger pains.

As the minutes trudged by he heard footsteps lightly echo behind him. He turned slightly to be met with a pair of sparkling blue eyes.

"Hey Enrique" He said in his slight French accent.

"Hi Oliver, Did you see that girl? She was great. I couldn't understand a word she said but GOD was she a good kisser. She invited me over to her place tomorrow and you know what that means." Enrique lifted his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and Oliver rolled his eyes until the words registered in his brain.

"Wait what! Did you say you were going out with her tomorrow?" Enrique nodded slightly in reply and Oliver's heart sunk. They had been planning for days to go to the amusement park, Oliver's favorite place in Paris. Enrique had promised him, because he knew how important it was to Oliver. "Oh, okay. Well, have a good time. I'm glad you found someone." Oliver said pathetically. He looked down at his shoes and the walk back was silent except for the call of the crickets.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver and Enrique stepped into the house, Oliver walked to the kitchen while Enrique turned towards his bedroom to call his new found love.

He ran up the stairs two steps at a time and into his room, slamming the door and immediately turning to the phone resting on his bed stand. He picked it up receiving a ring tone and typed in the numbers written on the bottom of his hand.

While Enrique was talking away to his new girlfriend Oliver was standing in the kitchen. He leaned his hands on the low counter and his head dropped forward. A small section of air fell, curtaining a small portion of his angelic face. He sighed and blinked looking upward, hoping to rid himself of the tears that threatened to fall from the violet eyes.

He rubbed his palms roughly against his tightly clenched eyes and blinked once more before nodding and turning to the marinated chicken. He placed the chicken in the oven and set the temperature and time and went to make a salad.

Going to the fridge he juggled the lettuce, tomatoes, and onion in his hands. He set the onion on one cutting board, the lettuce on another and the tomatoes on yet another cutting board. He diced the onion. Cut the tomatoes into thin strips and sliced the lettuce. He grabbed a bowl dumped the contents of the boards in it and added tongs to the mix. Putting it on the counter he took out plates, cups, and silverware and went to set the table.

He grabbed four napkins and put them in there places. Looking at the clock hanging above the kitchen door he exited the dining room in hope of a short nap. He dragged his feet slowly up the staircase.

Oliver passed Enrique's room to get to his own and heard snatches of the conversation going on inside the room.

"Of course...yup...ok...love ya...bye!" Oliver glanced in despair at the wood door but stood up straighter and put on a smile as Enrique came bounding out of the room. He flew strait at Oliver and the two tumbled to the ground.

Enrique looked down at Oliver and smiled, apologizing. "Sorry Ollie" He exclaimed. He stood up helping Oliver to his feet and gave him a hug while he danced around singing. "I've got a hot girlfriend! I've got a HOT girlfriend!" He danced all the way down the staircase singing.

Oliver shook his head and entered his traditional room. He walked to the King size bed and got under the covers, situating himself until he was smack dab in the middle of the bed. He turned to face the door and was lulled asleep by the quite hum of the fan atop his dresser.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver was shaken awake roughly. He looked through blurry eyes to the culprit of his wake up call. He leapt back though when he saw Johnny hovering over him.

"I'm Hungry." Johnny said gruffly. Oliver nodded and silently followed the Scot outside and down the stairs to the kitchen.

Oliver rushed to the oven as he forgot to watch out for burning the food and Johnny went to get Robert and Enrique from god knows what they were doing.

Taking the hot pan out from the oven the green haired boy set it down quickly after he scorched his hand lightly. He whimpered as he put weight on it and groaned when he picked up the plates that were loaded with salad and Chicken.

Oliver tried not to move the plates that rested haphazardly in his arms. Pushing the kitchen door open he walked to the dining room table and placed the plates in there places in front of the respective owners.

The minute the food touched the table the hungry boys dug in. Oliver put his pate down next to Enrique's spot and ate with delicate motions.

Out of no were he heard mumbling and turned his head slightly.

"Mmamme twrry gaah" Enrique spoke quickly, getting food on Oliver's jacket.

"Right I definitely understood you Enrique!" Oliver exclaimed as he wiped away the particles of food. He looked up again as Enrique swallowed and repeated himself.

"This is really good!" Enrique said brightly stuffing more chicken in his mouth. Oliver just raised his eyebrow and shook his head. He slowly finished his dinner and cleaned up the plates while the rest of his team went there separate ways.

Smiling at his work Oliver wiped down the sink and put the sponge away. He climbed the stairs (yes, he climbed the stairs again) and stumbled to his room.

Even after his nap Oliver was still tired. Now that he thought about it his throat was sore and he couldn't breathe through his nose.

He let out a dry cough and threw open the door shutting it and toppled onto his bed falling asleep the minute his head hit the pillow.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The sun shown into the small bedroom and landed on the pale face of Oliver, lighting it up with the bright rays of morning. Lavender eyes slowly opened making themselves known as the small frame of a boy sat up and rubbed sleepily at his eyes.

He mumbled something intelligible and slowly stood up. He was making his way to the bathroom that connected to the bedroom but stopped in his tracks when he heard the sound of breaking glass and the distinct voice of Robert reprimanding Enrique for acting like a child.

Oliver smirked and went to the bathroom. He came out minutes later dressed and ready to go back to bed.

He groggily looked at his bed with want, but ignored the pull of the warm covers and soft pillows. He occupied his mind with thoughts of Enrique and the amusement park they were to go to that same day.

He skipped down the stairs as he covered his mouth when a cough emerged from it. Forgetting that Enrique was going on a date he went to call to him but was sourly disappointed, when he walked in on Enrique and the blond kissing, with Johnny yelling at them.

"I'm eating!" He yelled as he made a gagging sound to the newly formed couple. Enrique just smirked and turned to Oliver with his hand around the other girl's waist.

"Hi Oliver what are you doing today?" Enrique asked not remembering the date _again_. Oliver just looked at him thoughtfully. Concealing the pain in his eyes.

"I don't know. Where are you going?" He asked slowly. Enrique's face lit up.

"Oh, were going to that amusement park down the street." Enrique said brightly. Oliver spun around and ran up the stairs

"I h-hope you have a good time." He called as he ran to his bedroom. He slammed the door behind him and flung himself on the bed. He gave a few dry sobs and his body shook. He held back the tears.

If Enrique could forget about him he would forget about Enrique. Slowly ever so slowly he stood up and went over to his window. He kneeled down and watched the two blondes walk to a limo standing in the drive way.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Enrique looked up worriedly at Oliver's bedroom window but all he saw was a flash of green.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver ran down the stairs of his mansion. He grabbed his jacket pulling it over his T with little difficulty.

Without thinking he pushed past Robert on his way out the door. As he sprinted to his second limo, thoughts raced through his mind. I won't be forgotten. I will NOT be left BEHIND.

He threw open the door of the black car and shouted to the driver.

"Take me to the Paris amusement park" (I couldn't think up a good name, so sue me!) He sat back against the seat and crossed his arms, looking out the window.

Oliver had passed angry at the thought of Enrique leaving him. He was making his way to loathing when he felt the car come to a jerking stop.

Without so much as a thank you, Oliver was out of the car and through the crowds, looking for a certain Italian boy. He raced through the park, finally making his way to a small cotton candy stand he saw the blond couple.

Walking over to the pair he counted to ten, unsuccessfully controlling his anger. As he came to a stop right next to them he stomped his foot on the ground the blond turned to him and pasted a fake smile on his face. Trying to control the situation, he started out the conversation, which was bound to happen, slowly and calmly.

"Hello Enrique" Oliver forced his smile to widen when he saw the small lip upturn (smile) that graced Enrique's mouth.

"Hey Oliver, what are you doing here?" The look of confusion on the blondes face gave a sort of amusement to the green haired boy.

"Well, actually wasn't that what you promised?" Oliver stood up strait and put on a face that looked amazingly like Enrique's "Oliver, tomorrow let's go to the Paris amusement park together, just you and me!" Oliver dropped the act and looked strait into the blue eyes in front of him.

Enrique's eyes widened as memory came back to him.

"Oh, Oliver I'm sorry I really..." He was stopped though when the French boy raised a hand.

"I don't want to hear it. You promised. I'm sorry, just isn't going to cut it this time." He said angrily, losing the calm Façade.

Enrique grabbed his arms and spun him around.

"Well, I'm sorry, is all I've got! So you better take it. Stop acting like a crybaby every time something doesn't go your way! Grow up! Maybe then I'll decide that YOU'RE worth remembering!" Enrique shouted without thinking. Oliver's eyes lit up with pain and traces of rage.

"Well if that's how you feel!" Oliver practically screamed. Enrique's grip on his arm tightened.

"Quite down Oliver, you're embarrassing me in front of my girlfriend" The blonde boy hissed looking behind him.

"Is that so?" Oliver asked, losing the fight in his eyes. "There are worse emotions." He said with a tone of steel.

Without another word he ripped his arm out of the tight grip and turned on is heel, running for cover. He couldn't stay, he needed escape.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver ran, as he thought harder on the confrontation with a certain blue eyed blond haired bladder. He flew past tree and bushes, as Enrique's words echoed in his head.

Running out of breath, Oliver doubled over gasping. He wasn't out of shape by any means but the shift in terrain threw him off considerably.

As his breathing slowed he scoped out his path. With the sky darkening the forest trail was getting harder and harder for the boy to see. Estimating his position he walked fast hoping to avoid any creatures that lurked in the dark forest at night. (A/N: I don't know if there even is a forest in Paris but in this story there is)

Oliver walked even faster as his ears picked up far off sounds of cracking twigs and soft growls. Keeping his head down so as not to trip he breathe easier as he came across a clearing and the strange sounds disappeared into the gathering gloom.

He sat down in the middle of the small meadow and curled into a ball with his forehead resting on his knees. Giving a small sigh he rolled over onto his side, laying down and contemplated his present situation.

His best friend was mad at him, he left his keys in the mansion, Johnny was alone, (as he distinctly remembered Robert telling him something about being out for the night), there were matches and sharp items in the house, oh, and he was alone in the woods with some man eating beast. Great.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver woke up slowly. He felt the course grass beneath him and sat up strait.

What?

He looked around him for anything familiar anything to help him remember. As he laid eyes on the clearing he had fallen asleep in, memories came flooding back.

Enrique...blonde's candy...I'm sorry... Emotions...would have remembered...not good enough...not good enough. Those images flashed through his mind. Words played over and over creating a circle of doubt.

He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his face in them, trying to rid himself of those hate filled words. As the minutes floated by he started to forget. The words and pictures disappeared to the recesses of his mind and he was free from the pain.

Oliver stood up and began the long haul to his mansion were he would begin to make breakfast. As he walked he admired the beauty of the forest.

Green.

Almost everything was green. Yet, there were patches of brilliant red flowers mixed with bright white. He went to pick a blooming rose and twirled it between his fingers. (A/N: sounds like Kurama right:))

Oliver had made it through the forest within twenty minutes. He was not in a hurry as it was still dark out, meaning it was probably barely before 4 he still had two hours before he had to make breakfast for the early risers, namely Robert. He trudged along the narrow sidewalk of a backstreet when he first heard it, a slight tapping noise, much like the sound of loafers on a hard surface.

He looked around but no one appeared any where. Blaming it on lack of sleep he struggled past a dark alley. As he passed a comfy looking house the noise reappeared.

Tap, tap, tap, tap.

It went on like that until Oliver looked around. For the second time nothing was in sight. Again, he continued walking. After a few minutes the sound was back. Yet, this time it was closer.

The sounds grew closer together as though the culprit were running and louder. Oliver frantically searched for the person behind the sound.

Twirling this way and that all he saw was an empty street. Out of no were the sound stopped. He heard a light thud from above him and his head whipped up to the roof of an apartment building.

A dark shadow flitted across the roof; for a moment the eyes of the person looked to him and he gasped. They were blood red.

As the person saw him it ran faster disappearing into the night.

Oliver stayed close to the buildings after that. He ran quickly with little to no sounds echoing in the street. He cut through an alley way and ducked out of it finally reaching the road that would take him home.

He started to slowdown as the familiarity of the street sent calming waves to him. Only when the persistent tapping came back did he flee for his mansion. His quick feet sounded in no comparison to the thundering behind him.

With every step they took the pounding came closer, creating sound waves so loud that to Oliver it felt as though his ear drums would burst.

With a quick burst of speed he turned the last corner and sprinted to the finish, the giant door that he prayed would keep him safe. He was coming closer, so close only a few meters.

He gave a quick look behind him as he reached for the door and threw it pen (A/N: yes, people ordinarily lock there doors but not Oliver!) Pushing the door shut he bolted it as he heard the person slam into it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver breathed heavily in exertion and fear.

His breaths echoed as the sound of a body hitting the door quieted. Windows on either side of the door stopped Oliver from going anywhere but where he was standing, as still as a statue.

He tried desperately to not make a sound and he tuned his ears to the oak door behind him. He didn't dare look through the window to see if the thing was gone.

Oliver closed his eyes tight as a scratching sound began. The boy whimpered quietly as it stopped and a light knocking started.

As though it, -the thing-, was testing the door to see where he was.

The sound slowly past and Oliver heard footsteps faintly and the sound started to disappear. When nothing was heard he looked out the small windows adorning the door on either side.

He held his breath as his eyes opened and he stared out into the darkness of night.

Nothing.

There wasn't even a trace of the creature or human, if you will, that had just been chasing Oliver. Oliver soon began to doubt that it even existed, that it was just a figment of his imagination.

But he remembered the blood red eyes on the roof not twenty minutes ago and he knew…It was for real.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oliver tiptoed to his room.

He must have slept for hours and he had no wish to sleep anymore but the hour was early. 2AM early.

He opened and closed the door silently, walking across the soft carpet and falling onto his bed. He lay with arms spread and feet hanging off the side thinking of the night's events.

After he had checked to make sure the thing was gone he locked every door and window he could find. He was finally satisfied after bolting the back door and was feeling restless.

Oliver paused in his thoughts of the day and decided what to do next. Waiting was a good option he decided.

He waited for about an hour before Robert came in. He heard the heavy but near silenced footsteps on the thick carpeting and sat up.

He was going to wake up Johnny and they were going to have a little discussion about the thing that followed Oliver home.

He was pleasantly surprised when the doubt started to resurface in his mind. The "thing" as he so nicely called it, seemed more of a horror movie item than something that runs through his streets at night.

He began to think of his fear as ridicules as the minutes past and he came to Johnny's door. All just a misunderstanding of light, and circumstance.

As he reached the door he was almost one hundred percent sure that it was all a figment of his overactive mind. The incidents that happened with Enrique couldn't have helped in any of this either.

He knocked on the wooden door again and again until he saw a sleep ruffled Johnny stick his head out with a glare placed on the tired features.

"What do you want?" Johnny growled at his teammate. Oliver backed up a little. If the thing was scary Johnny with little sleep was terrifying.

"Well, I have an issue that we need to speak of and it is very important to all of us. , including you, Johnny." Oliver recited lightly hoping to bury the fuse that Johnny could turn into, with even a slight annoyance.

The red head grunted and opened the door fully showing off his plaid pants and simple white t-shirt.

He shuffled after Oliver who immediately after the unveiling of Johnny returned to the stairs in search of Robert. He found the purple haired bladder in front of the fridge which was a surprise in itself.

Oliver just shook his head at everyone's nighttime behavior and requested Robert met the two in the lounge. Of course, Robert agreed and they finally settled themselves in the comfortable chairs with the fire lit.

Oliver relayed his story too two of his closest friends and waited for their judgment on the strange thing stalking the French bladder. Being as out spoken and impatient to get to bed as he always was Johnny was the first to speak.

"Well, when I heard the door slam I thought Enrique had come home but I didn't hear anything else after that. I looked out the window and I saw an animal run across the lawn but that was it." Oliver stared at Johnny with confusion.

"How do you know it was an animal?" Oliver asked. Johnny shook his head

"All I know, is I saw something running on all fours across the lawn. And whatever it was, it was big."


End file.
